The Fires Down Below
The Fires Down Below is the fourth (4) mission of the demo campaign and the second (2) mission of the custom campaign, Exodus of the Horde. Thrall, finding himself a prisoner of the murlocs in a cavern, combines forces with jungle trolls to escape. During their escape, Sen'jin was sacrificed by a Murloc Sorcerer and although it was killed the cave began to quake and the Horde had to escape. Transcript Loading Screen :Thrall finds himself in an underground lair, held prisoner by the murlocs and separated from his companions. Quests Main Quests 20px The Great Escape * Objectives ** Rescue 10 Prisoners * Description ** Murlocs have captured several of your companions, as well as the native Trolls. You must free the prisoners before making your way back to the surface. 20px The Ritual * Objectives ** Kill the Murloc Sorcerer * Description ** You must kill the Murloc Sorcerer who holds Sen'Jin captive. Mission Fails *Thrall has been slain. *The Great Escape (Although is not explained, it is when various prisoners die). Hints Hints *Attack prison gates to destroy them and free prisoners. *Some rocks may be destroyed. Notices *Thrall's Far Sight spell is not available for use in underground caverns. Quotes Intro cinematic * Thrall: "I wonder what these strange fish-creatures want with us?" * Troll Headhunter: "The murlocs used to be peaceful, but lately they been catchin' us and usin' us for sacrifices." * Thrall: "Sacrifices? To what?" * Troll Headhunter: "A long time ago they started worshipin' some witch. They say she lives under the ocean, and if they don't make the sacrifices, she'll destroy this island." * Thrall: "Well, someone should have told them that orcs don't scare that easily. Now, let's get out of here!" Between the battle * Grunt: "Throm-Ka, Warchief!" * Troll Headhunter: "Thanks, mon." * Troll Headhunter: "I thought I be dead for sure." PrisonBreak Scence * Footman: "This is our chance. Let's make a break for it!" * Footman: "Keep fighting, men! We're almost there!" Between the battle (2) * Grunt: "I knew you'd find us, Warchief." * Thrall: "These humans must have put up a fight. Too bad it wasn't enough." * Shaman: "I dedicate my power to the Horde!" * Troll Headhunter: "You come just in time." * Grunt: "I knew you'd find us, Warchief." * Grunt: "I believe we are no longer welcome in this place, Warchief." * Thrall: "I cannot allow any more prisoners to die." * Thrall: "Let's see if we can break through these boulders." * Troll Headhunter: "Hey Chief-mon, it look like there be a passageway here. Maybe we find a way out?" Middle cinematic * Grunt: "Warchief, Sen'Jin was just taken away by the fish-creatures! I tried to stop them, but there were too many. They said he is to be sacrificed to their witch!" * Thrall: "Then we have no time to lose! Sen'Jin must be freed!" * Shaman: "Warchief, I sense a protective shield around the sorcerer. I believe these three fish-creatures are helping maintain it." * Murloc Sorcerer: "Pathetic fools! You will not stop us from receiving what has been promised." * Thrall: "Sen'Jin!" * Murloc Sorcerer: "Don't despair. You'll soon be joining him!" * Murloc Sorcerer: "The exalted one would be most displeased if I allowed you to escape. Her will must be done!" * Thrall: "Perhaps you and the witch can discuss it in the afterlife." Ending cinematic * Sen'Jin: "The vision told me you would lead my people off this island." * Sen'Jin: "You don't have much time, young one. Go!" * Thrall: "But you and your people are coming with us!" * Sen'Jin: "It be too late. I'm already gone." * Thrall: "Those of you who wish to follow me will face many dangers. It will not be easy. But if you wish to join us, you're welcome." * Troll Headhunter: "Yah, mon, pretty soon there be nothing left here anyway. We come with you." * Sea Witch: "Make peace with your gods, land-dwellers! You cannot escape the currents of death so easily!" * Grunt: "Where is that voice coming from?" * Thrall: "I don't know, but we have no time to waste. This cave is about to collapse!" Unused quotes * D04Footman16: Orcs! Get up! * D04Footman23: Orcs, I should have known... attack! * D04Grunt11: Free at last! * D04Grunt13: Those fish creatures must pay! * D04MurlocSorcerer30: You may have rescued the others but I'll see to it that the exalted one does not go completely unpleased. * D04Thrall15: There are maybe other creatures down here, these paltry wretches died before they were even sacrificed. * D04Thrall17: Will you humans never learn?! * D04Thrall20: These cave may lead outside, but we can't leave without the others. Units Named * Thrall * Sen'jin * Murloc High Sorcerer The battle Notes *In the custom campaign there is a visibility bug with Sen'Jin not present in the demo campaign. The troll appears stand up in the final cinematic and then a second later appears in the floor, even thought he was supposed to be in the floor since the Murloc Sorcerer attacked him. Items *3 *5 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Reference list Kategooria:Campaign chapters